Who's the Daddy?
by lederra
Summary: Charming has a new Reverend who has a secret. His secret is not that he is from New York but who his son is. Not sure about the rating for the moment its a T for the moment but it might be changed to a M later on, as it might have some dark themes in this story then. ON HIATUS AT THE MOMENT but it will be finished one day!
1. Chapter 1

Who's the Daddy?

Summary: A new resident to Charming has a secret, he has moved there from New York but that is not his secret, he is the new reverend for the town following the retirement of the old one but that is not his secret, it is who his son is, that is his secret.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SOA characters they are the property of Kurt Sutter and FX, only any OC's not mentioned in the series is mine.

A/N: I thought I would do a story that looks at what might happen if Michael Howard Cole ever turned up in Charming and how people would react to him to being there especially the certain members of SAMCRO and one in particular.

* * *

><p>Wayne Unser had noticed the stranger who stood outside the church in the small Californian town of Charming admiring the view around him, the man looked tired and as though he had just spent days travelling all the way from where ever he had come from and it looked to Wayne as though the man felt good to finally reach his destination. As Wayne continued to watch, the man turned back to his car and pulled out a briefcase and then entered the church, he did not look like the type of man you would find in Charming and especially outside a church or even entering one he thought. There was nothing specific about the man but there was a feeling, something that Wayne was unable to shake that the man was trouble with a capital T. He sighed to himself and thought, as he stood up from the bench he had been sitting on, 'I'm getting too old for this shit and it's not my business any more', but he found himself wandering over to the church to see what and who the stranger was.<p>

The stranger was looking around the church when Wayne entered and he saw him walk up towards the alter, kneel before it and it looked like he was praying. He debated on leaving thinking that his old instincts were messing him about and he had just imagined that the man was dangerous and up to no good but as he turned he knocked into the table next to him, knocking some papers to the ground. As he knelt to pick them up, he did not hear the stranger walk up quietly behind him until he was right behind him.

"Can I help you at all?"

Unser looked up to see the stranger looking down at him and holding his hand out to help Unser stand up. Unser was a little bit embarrassed as he gestured towards the papers that he had just picked up.

"Sorry about knocking the papers off the table and disturbing your prayers, the name is Wayne Unser. I saw you enter the church just now and wondered who you were."

The stranger smiled and nodded as he answered Wayne.

"That's alright, although I seriously doubt you followed me in here just because you wondered who I am; you probably thought I was up to no good as well."

Wayne stuttered as he tried to assure the stranger that was not why he followed him but he could saw the man raise his eyebrows at him and defeated he admitted to the man that 'yes he had been a bit suspicious.'

The stranger smile seemed to grow and he held his hand out to Wayne.

"That's alright Mr Unser, I probably would have felt the same if I was from a small town like this and saw a strange black man entering the church." The stranger chuckled as he continued. "Let me introduce myself to you, my name is Michael Howard Cole and I'm the new Reverend.

* * *

><p>AN If anyone would like me to continue with this story then please review and let me know, it's an idea that has been floating about in my head for quite a while, so please review and tell me if you would like to read more of this story. If there are no reviews on it after a month, I will delete the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Who's the Daddy?

A/N Just a quick note to thank those of you who reviewed and put this story on their alert list, it is because of you guys that this story is not being deleted and continued with. THANKYOU.

* * *

><p>Reverend Cole stood at the door of the church and looked across the the carpark at the front of his new Parish greeting members of the congregation as they had arrived for the service. He had been in Charming now for about two weeks, taking over from the old reverend and getting to know the movers and shakers of the town. He had even met one Gemma Morrow, the matriach of the biker club that resided in the town, he had already known quite a bit about the woman before he had come to Charming, in fact he knew quite a bit about all the SONS, his best friend had business that he had to conduct with the SONS in the next few months and he had had his head of security run a background check on all the members and everyone associated with them which was why when he had met Wayne on his first morning here, he had already known who the man was.<p>

"Good Morning Reverend."

Cole was brought out of his reverie by the polite but firm hello from Sheriff Roosevelt, another who he knew an awful lot about. He knew that the man standing in front of him with his wife was the new law in town and had been for almost two years now. He knew that he was basically a 'good' cop but what he had done to his son a few months before, threatening to tell the club that Jaun Carlos was 'black' did not sit well with him and he was going to make him pay for trying to harm his son.

"Good Morning to you Sheriff and Mrs Roosevelt."

He smiled benignly at them not allowing them to see the turmoil that was in his soul, welcoming them to that mornings mass. They smiled and acknowledged his welcoming them to the service and proceeded into the church towards their seats as the new reverend continued to welcome people at the door. Reverend Cole was proving popular and every service had been packed, he did not know if it was because he was a black man and they found his presence as a reverend a 'novelty' or if it was because he seemed such a genuine person. He smirked to himself thinking 'how stupid some of them were, if they took him on face value.' He knew that some of them had not, people such as Gemma Morrow who was standing in front of him with Wayne Unser, making small talk before they took their places in the church. He knew that she and Wayne were old friends and that they had been spending quite a bit of time together since her husband Clay had been gunned down at the garage they owned. Her husband had survived the shooting but his marriage to his wife had become strained in the last few months, Cole knew they were still together but that was he suspected only for show. Something had happened to destroy their love for each other and he was determined to find out what it was.

As the last of the stragglers made their way into the church, Reverend Cole took his place in the pulpit and took a moment to compose himself looking out over the congregation, calmly sitting in front of him before addressing them.

"Welcome everyone to the service this bright and gloriously sunny Sunday morning. It is good so many of you here. Now I know many of you are still wandering about me as your reverend and I know that you are use to your church services being done in a certain way...but this morning I am going to do the service somewhere else and I am sorry to disturb those of you that seem to have got comfortable on your seats already but as it is such a glorious day...I bid you all to join me outside for the service and to appreciate what our God has created for us...in the beauty of this planet and this amazing day...So please come my friends."

Without another word, Reverend Cole left the pulpit and though some people were a bit disgruntled and surprised at having to move they followed the man out of the side door and into the garden of rememberance that was at the back of the church. Gazing around the garden and at the new reverend who some were beginning to think was mad, they saw that seats had already been placed outside and they walked over to the seats and sat down, there were more people than seats and some sat on the ground gazing at the man who had started to preach to them about the dangers of arrogance and pride and about loving one another regardless of a person background using the story of the Good Samaritan as an example of how those from different backgrounds can help each other. Before anyone knew it the service was over, a whole two hours had flown by and no one had noticed, they had been enjoying the service so much. The reverend ended the service wishing them all peace for the day and reminding everyone present that he expected to see many if not all of them at the 'Taste of Charming' event later that day.

After the last of his congregation had left, the Reverend Cole returned to the interior of his church, to clear away any items that people may have left behind and he did not hear the door of the church opening or the foosteps of a number of men who entered the church after having observed the congregation all leave, leaving the reverend all alone.

"Sweet service Reverend. You really had that lot going."

Reverend Cole turned smiling, to face a group of young men all dressed in gang colours. As their leader stepped forward, Cole raised his arms to welcome him.

"It's good to see to you again my son although I wish it could have been under better circumstances. I grieve for your loss, she was such a lovely girl and should never have died in that manner but never fear her death is going to be revenged."

* * *

><p>AN The plot thickens, I wonder if any of you can guess who the gang is? Find out in the next chapter. As always if you think you already know the answer or would just like to leave a review, press the review button and let me know. :-P


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was blazing down on the citizens of Charming as they enjoyed the attractions of the 'Taste of Charming'. The stalls had been set up in the recently saved Memorial Gardens and music was blaring out across the event from the music speakers set up in the edge of the event near the stage.

Reverend Cole was enjoying an afternoon off, as he walked around the stalls taking note of who was there and who was not, he said 'hello' to those of his congregation and nodded to others. In the distance, over the music he could hear the roar of motorcycles as they pulled up to the event and he knew the 'resident' MC had showed up.

Anyone watching the reverend would have wondered the smile that appeared on his face, it was more of a smirk than a smile and there was a calculating look in his eyes as if he was formulating a plan of some kind in the depth of them.

Over by a refreshment stall that was selling all kinds of pastries, cakes and donuts, Sheriff Roosevelt who was with his wife was trying to decide what flavour donuts they wanted, saw the smirk like smile on the reverends face and wondered at it. Obviously he knew who the reverend was, he had known right from the very moment that the reverend had introduced himself to him and he wondered if his coming had anything to do with Potter.

Roosevelt knew that the assistant DA had not been happy letting the Sons and the Irish Kings go, that day when they had been ready to arrest them all at the meeting with the Gallindro Cartel, only to find out that their two suspects from the cartel were in fact CIA agents, who promptly shut down their operation. They needed the Sons for the moment and nothing and no one was going to stop them doing what they needed, of course when they no longer needed them that was a different matter entirely.

In all, the case they had built against the Sons was seriously fucked and they had to back off but still he had Juice's signature on a document agreeing to be a confidential informant and when the time came he would put it to good use to put the club and all its members behind bars where they belonged for a very long time.

Across the way he saw the stall the Son's had this year and was surprised to see Gemma manning it, he had thought that Tara, the new queen, would be the one heading up the women on the SAMCRO stall and not the former queen, Gemma. As he continued to watch Gemma as she ordered those women of SAMCRO who were helping on the stall, about he noticed movement to the side of the stall and realised that the Reverend Cole was approaching the MC stall, he glanced back to the stall and noticed several of the SAMCRO members arriving, amongst them Juice, their resident Intel officer and whom he also knew was the reverends bastard child from a previous relationship. He knew because of the file he had seen containing information on Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz back when Potter and his minions had been building a case against the Sons and the Irish Kings.

xXx

As Reverend Cole approached the SAMCRO stall, he became aware of a group of men who and approached from the other side of the gardens and he saw his son amongst them, he noted that Juice had his mother's slight build and his cheekbones looked the same as his first love, Louisa but that was about all their sons shared with the woman. The rest of the boy was more him than her except for the lighter colouring of his skin, an almost caramel colour, looking more like a heavy tan than anything else.

Gemma glanced up and saw the reverend approaching, smiling broadly as he reached the stall. She was about to ask him if he would like any chilli when she heard a small crash behind her, looking behind in annoyance she saw that Juice had knocked one of the boxes of the paper plates off the table.

"JUICE!"

She yelled at him, she was normally more tolerant of his occasional bouts of clumsiness but today her patience was at an all-time low. When she had set up the stall earlier she had been on her own and it was only after a phone call to Tara, that she had got any help and the help that had arrived was so far so useless themselves she thought to herself that she would have been better on her own. Not only were the three girls helping her, or supposedly helping her not all that clever at what they were doing, one of them had had the nerve to back chat her, thinking that now she was no longer the 'queen' that she could talk to her as thought she had no power in the club but what the girl had forgotten was that although Gemma was no longer the 'queen' and old lady to the prez, she was the prez's mother and still as tough as ever, after a few choice words and almost violence but in this case the threat of violence if she didn't get her skank arse in gear, due to there being too many witnesses about the girl had finally got with what she had been told to do.

Juice flinched when Gemma yelled at him, he had not meant to knock the box off the stall but the unexpected appearance of a man who, until a few months ago he had not ever seen but only knew his name had suddenly turned up in Charming and in his vicinity had put him in a state of near panic. He thought fearfully about what he was doing here and whether or not the new reverend knew he was his son, he hoped not, the thought of that becoming common knowledge scared more than anything had in the last few months. Even the thought of Roosevelt telling the club had not scared him as much as he felt right now, he realised that during his deliberations of his present situation he had zoned out and had not heard a word that Gemma had yelled at him.

She was standing in front of him, hands on her hips, glaring at him like he was something that she wanted to shoot and if there had been less people around, he felt certain that she would have done.

"Yes Gemma."

He said hesitantly, stepping back and raising his hands to just about chest level, as if to ward off any would be violence that she might have aimed in his direction.

"What are you doing?"

She demanded of him and when he shrugged and smiled apologetically at her, she glared at him again but before she could launch herself verbally at him again, the reverend stepped forward, talking to Gemma.

"I'm sure it was an accident Mrs Morrow, I'm sure this young man never meant any harm, right son?"

The reverend beamed at the young man in front of him, trying not to seem too familiar with him and he had intended to stay out of the discussion between him and Gemma but the look of hurt in his eyes when Gemma had yelled at him and he was certain there was something else in Juice's eyes when he had glanced at him just now. He couldn't be certain but he got the impression Juice knew who he was.

"Yeah, that's right. Didn't mean to knock the boxes off, Gemma."

Juice muttered as he backed away from the table and the man in front of it, the new reverend in the town. He had seen him for a few seconds previously in passing when he had been driving past the church earlier in the week and he had almost lost control of his bike he had been so shocked but he managed not to and now here at the carnival he had met him. Juice started to panic again about the club finding out and although Chibs had assured him that even if the club did find out the truth about his dad, they would not kick him out, he still panicked. He felt a hand on his shoulder pulling back towards the side of the building and when he looked at the owner of the arm he saw that it was Chib's.

Chibs slammed against the side of the building and demanded to know what was going on with him; he had noticed his nervousness quick in, when the reverend had spoken to him.

"What's the problem kid?"

Juice looked down at his feet and mumbled an answer which Chib's almost missed.

"The new reverend."

"What about him?"

"It's my dad."

Chib's stepped back in shock, he had not expected the kid to answer that the new reverend was his father and for a moment he was a taken aback. He now knew why the kid was nervous and why, although he had assured Juice that the club would not kick him out, he had told him that to reassure the kid. In all honesty he had no idea what the club would do if they ever found out the truth about Juice being half black.

"You keep it together kid, you hear me. We'll sort this problem out somehow."

Pushing Juice ahead of him, they headed back out into the carnival to enjoy the day or at least try to. Unaware that more than one person had been watching their exchange of words with interest.

* * *

><p>AN: I wonder who it is who was watching them and why? Find out in the next installment and I promise I won't take so long in updating this one again.


End file.
